


Piaget

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, for:bklynzzrockstar, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steps marking maturity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piaget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bklynzzrockstar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bklynzzrockstar).



House sets two mismatched glasses in front of Rachel and pours some fruit punch into the first one. "See that?"

Rachel reaches for the glass. House shakes his head. He pours the juice from the first glass into a taller one. "Is there more or less?"

Rachel takes one look at the line of the liquid, higher in the narrow glass. "More!"

"But look," House insists, and pours it back into the first glass. "Why does it fit?"

Rachel grins. "Magic." She grabs the glass and takes a big sloppy gulp.

House's mouth twists as Cuddy comes in. "Your kid doesn't get volume conversion."

"She's _four_, House."

"She should get it by now." House blinks at her pugnaciously. "It bugs you."

"You of all people shouldn't want to push her." Cuddy smiles at Rachel. "Honey, take your snack outside, okay?"

"Okay!" Rachel carries the glass with both chubby hands, careful not to spill. Genes or not, she's Cuddy's daughter.

"My DNA would've been better," House mutters.

"You had your chance." Cuddy raises one all-too-knowing eyebrow. "Unless you're offering to sign the adoption papers."

House rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

"I love you, too," Cuddy says, and covers his hand with hers.


End file.
